


What?

by TickToxissor



Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: First work - Freeform, Fluff I guess, Gen, I would walk 500 miles~, Real Platonic, SOME Crash/Rock, real appropriate, real bad, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: Crashman and Shadowman are guarding one of Wily's outposts when they see something in the distance...





	1. The sun was above

A short black tower positioned as an outpost for one of Dr. Wily's many bases. The land surrounding it had become dry and cracked from the recent hot weather.  
Crashman and Shadowman were stationed to guard a base against anything that comes within range. After a few hours, a beaten megaman stumbled into their view. Shadow ordered crash to ready for firing. Crashman squints, as if that would help him aim,"What's that weird yellow.. fabric(?) he's holding?" He asked. Shadowman's eyes went wide in response, he recognized that...scarf. He stepped into Crashman's shadow and appeared over in Megaman's shadow.  
Crashman sees Shadowman appear in the middle distance and grab the thing from Megaman, knocking him over.  
A rushed message came in from the ninja, "Someone whom I owe a favor is in danger, I leave you in charge of the base, Crashman."   
Shadowman then teleported out of view, leaving Crashman utterly alone with the enemy in the distance.   
He contemplated shooting the fallen Megaman, even going so far as to line up his drill arm in preparation. Then a thought crossed his mind, "He's already down, where's any honor or fun in shooting him now?" After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to go down and across the barren ground to take a look and analyze the situation further.

Crashman prodded Megaman with his foot "Get up" he said roughly, "Get up and fight me, Blue boy!"  
Megaman raised his head a few inches off the ground, eyes flickering, and let it fall back down.   
"He's too weak to fight!" Crash realized, remembering he did have an E-tank stored in his arm for emergencies but... not here. Someone might see him and decide it was worth the sacrifice to take down the fabled Blue Bomber.  
Crashman lifted said robot from the warm ground and walked purposefully over to a shed near the tower where he had been keeping watch.

It was cooler inside the shed, and boxes were stacked up to the walls. Crashman dropped Megaman onto some crates and pointed a drill arm at him. "Don't you dare move until I say." He said, unscrewing part of his other arm and retrieving the E-tank within it. He opened the can with his teeth and held it out to Megaman.   
"Go on, take it."   
Megaman looked hard at Crashman and then at the E-tank, but did not move.  
"It's fine, see?" sighed Crashman, pouring some into his own mouth,   
He held it out again.  
"Take it!"   
Megaman still didn't make any move toward it or even away.  
"Darnit I'm trying to help you, what do you need?!"  
For the first time in a long time he thought he heard the Blue Bomber speak, "I don't want to fight anymore" he said in a whisper. Crashman never thought he'd hear something like that. From his brothers, maybe, but not from Megaman himself! Crash poked him with one drill, "What did you say to me?!" He probably sounded more harsh than he meant. Mega man recoiled, " I don't wanna hurt them again..." he whimpered, and then fell still and silent.   
He wasn't dead, Crash could tell that much, but... what was wrong with him? The boy was hurt of course, but it didn't seem enough for a shutdown...  
Crashman realized that he knew what he should do, it was something no wilybot should ever even think of doing... For reasons unknown to him, he picked up megaman once more and returned to the door of the shed.  
Filing his actions as "Returning a wounded ally", Crashman set out to bring the boy home.

Intermission- (I would walk 500 miles)


	2. Decisions were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying

It wasn't until he saw the lab that Crashman realized that he had no plan. It was down this hill- a strange round building with an immaculate garden. He wondered why exactly it's location was in his system. But- no matter, he had to figure out how to do this without meeting the accursed Dr. Light, or that mean looking guard dog by the front door!  
Wait, the back door-  
A girl walked out the back door into the garden. She looked... a lot like megaman! That must be his sister, Roll. Suppressing a smile, Crashman remembered pestering Shadowman and Snakeman (the spybots) for news about the nice girl who lived in the Light Labs. Apparently she's really good at repairing things and cooks nice-smelling things.  
Anyway, back to it.  
He looked down at the crumpled body in his arms, then down the hill at Roll, calculating... (Dumping Megaman down the hill would be a bad idea but- argh) Throwing any plans out the window, Crashman decided to do what he did best- barrel down the hill with little concern for his own future.

He saw Roll look up, blinking, and assume a defensive stance.  
He saw the fence, too close too fast  
Then dirt for a few seconds  
And when he looked up, he saw the fan blades inches from his face.  
So he ran

Roll stared after the wilybot booking it over the hills for a moment, then ran to the side of her broken brother, retracting her fan-arm installation in the process . A quick assessment, she decided he was pretty well intact, just fainted. A sigh of relief. The back door opened again, a red robot limped out into the garden, "What? Just happened?!" Roll looked up at him, confused as well. "I really, really don't know."  
Crashman stood panting in a stand of trees, panic still racking his mind. He knew he was programmed with fast short-term decision making but... god that was awful. And Roll had an air shooter, and-  
"Idiot" came a voice from above. "I should have known though..."  
Shadowman.


	3. Home is where... well...

Backtracking the hills, the shrubs, the trees, but no dry land in sight, Crashman realized that Shadowman wasn't leading him back to the watchtower. They were going to Wily fortress itself. Of course. Darn.  
"I couldn't FIGHT him! I didn't know what to do!", Crash broke down shaking.  
Shadowman simply looked back at him, expression hidden by his scarf. "Your programming isn't perfect, and neither is mine. If I were in your situation, I would continue to be truthful."  
Sighing, Crashman continued following the ninja, "I can't do that- I'll be scrap metal!" He thought.

As they approached the fortress, he looked upon it without feeling pride for the first time. He felt... dread? Fear? Shame? Probably all at once.

"Vhat?! Zat's the stupidest theeng I ever heard!" Wily's hands slammed the table.  
The office was a bad place to find yourself in Wily Fortress. The man himself sat/stood at the wide desk, while a guard (Today, Metalman) stood at the far wall.

"I gave you too much seempathy!" Wily shouted.  
Crashman shuddered at his voice; his creator could be really scary...  
Metalman' eyes flickered up from the wall where he was leaning.  
"You did that to balance out his desire to destroy everything, Sir." He noted.  
Wily turned quickly toward him.  
"I know vhat I deed, it's just not verking! And vhat did I tell you about talking back to me!" Wily snarled in response. He stormed out of the office, not looking at either of his creations. Both of them flinched when he slammed the door.  
Metalman rushed over to Crash. "Are you alright?" He asked.   
"Y-yeah" Crashman answered, trying to smile so his brother wouldn't worry," Thanks for diverting his attention-"  
"Of course, of course" Metal interrupted, "Are you sure you're okay? What happened to make him so mad?"  
Crash turned away "I helped a lightbot..."   
"Those darn lightbots are so darn helpless, I can't say I'm not guilty of the same thing..." Metalman replied under his breath.

"...Megaman" Crashman interjected.

Silence.

Metalman felt his systems stop for a second," oh.... boy" he breathed,"Yeah, no wonder."

Guilt clouded Crash's mind, "I'm sorry..." he choked  
...He felt something   
He was enveloped in a hug.  
"We will find a way around, brother. We always do."


End file.
